Starting Over
by KRAMM
Summary: A story written in Jasper POV. It's starts off when he first meets Alice. A/J Unfinished. Won't update till the summer.Sorry.
1. When I first saw her

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

** Starting Over**

** Chapter one: When I first found her.**

I was walking in to a little patch of trees. I sense something. Somebody was close. I can feel some one emotions. Somebody is confused and excited at the same time. Who ever it is is coming this way. I hope it is not Maria. I here a rumbling of leafs and somebody running. That was when I saw the most beautiful woman I ever let my cursed eyes lay on.

Right in frond of me was a short, brown hair girl. She had big wide topaz eyes. She was looking at me with much curiosity. What am I waiting for I must say something to the goddess in front of me.

"Hello, Ma'am." I say like a perfect southern gentlemen.

Her emotions got even more excited.

"Hello. My name is Alice." She said quirky.

I like this girl.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock." I said, " What is a pretty young lady doing out here?"

"I was looking for you." Alice answered.

Me? What does she want with me.

"I know you probably have a lot of questions. So, let me tell you some things then you can ask them. Okay?"

"Go right ahead." I said as I sat down on a log.

She walked over and sat next to me. I wonder what she has to say.

"Well, as you probably can tell I am a Vampire like you. I'm not really sure how it happened. I mostly rely on the visions I get, which gives me a glance into the future. I saw you a few weeks ago and decided to come search for you. I know that you are look for a better life. I know a family of Vampire who will gladly let us stay with them. They are vegetarian Vampires. As in they don't eat humans just animals That's all I really have to say at the moment Any questions." Alice told.

So this pretty woman can see visions and she saw us together. Interesting. She knows that I want a better life. I've been trying to find a way for a while to eat something besides humans. Can I trust this woman though? How do I know if Maria didn't send her? I feel nothing but sincerity coming off of her I thing I should trust her.

"I have one question" I spoke after a few minutes of thinking,

"Yes?" She smiled.

I have a feeling she knows what I am going to ask because she is jumping up and down.

"When do we leave?"

"Lets go now." Alice said.

She grabbed by hand and I laughed. The first real laugh I have had in a while. I could tell that spending time with Alice is going to be the best part of my my damned life.


	2. Telling her my story

**Starting Over**

**Chapter 2- Telling her my story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

We started to run. I have no clue where we are going. Alice just keeps leading me will a wide smile on her face. Her emotions are mixed between excitement and just plain out happiness. I can't help but just feel a little nervous. What if they decide that since of all the humans I drank that I couldn't join them? I'm really sorry and I'm ready to change.

"Jasper, there is no reason to worry." Alice spoke when she saw my expression.

"How do you know?"

"I can see the future remember." She laughed when she said that.

How could that slip my mind? Of course she knows everything will be okay because she saw it.

"Will they accept me?"

"Yes. They are very caring people. Like I said, no reason to worry." She answered.

"I can't help but feel worried."

We stopped. She looked over and gave me a hug.

"Why exactly do you think they won't accept you?"

I took a deep breath and then told her about Maria and what happened with the new born. She didn't look scared. She didn't feel scared. After I told her about my life I feel like a weight has been lifted. I watched, as the information I told her, sinks in. Then she just looked at me and gave me another hug.

"You have had a tough life. You still don't need to worry they will accept us." Alice said firmly.

"So what what were you doing before you went to search for me?" I asked.

She frowned. She started to feel sad. Oh, no what have I done to make this beautiful woman upset?

"It is okay you don't have to tell me." I assured her.

"No. It's fine." Alice said quietly, " I have no knowledge of my human life. I woke up as a vampire. The vampire who turned me and told me what I was. I just went on my way and into the world. I acted on instinct. I thought that since I was a Vampire that killing humans was the only option. I got really excited when I found out that there was another way and that I wasn't going to be alone anymore."

"Well, little lady. I'll make you a promise. I will never leave you side so you won't ever have to be alone." I said after she told me the story.

I felt heartbroken about the fact she felt alone. If I have it my way she will never have to feel that way again.

"Thank you." Alice said.

"Ready to go back to running?" I asked.

" Its only a few more miles. We will be there in a hour." Alice said as we started running again.


	3. Meeting the Family

**Starting over Chapter3-Meeting the Family**

** Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight**

Alice and I arrived at a house exactly one hour after we left from the place we stopped. The house was a beautifully design farmhouse. It look very spacious and comfy.

"What do you think?" Alice spoke after a few minutes of gawking.

"It's lovely."

"Well, why don't we go meet are new family?" She asked.

I nodded. Alice grabbed my hand an lead me to the front door. She took a deep breath then knocked.

A man who looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties appeared at the door. He had golden eyes. He was very peculiar.

"Hello. How may I help you?" He asked politely.

"We came here to stay with you." Alice said quickly.

"Come in please." He said as he open the door.

I nodded and stepped inside. I saw some other vampires. One was a blonde hair girl, she definitely was one of the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Holding her around the was was a big,buff, dark haired man. A woman who looked about the age of the man who invited us int his home. The last person was a man who had messy brown hair. The thing they had in common with each other was that they all have golden eyes.

" Can you please tell us why you are here?" The Man who was in his late twenties or thirties spoke.

"Well, Jasper and I have came to stay with you. I had a vision of you people being vegetarian vampires. Jasper and I are sick of eating humans and we thought that you could help us." Alice answered.

I just stood there quietly, just nodding my head. Alice seemed to have it under control.

"Visions?" The blonde haired girl asked.

"Yes. I can see into the future. Jasper can read emotions." Alice spoke proud.

They all shuffled around. What if Alice vision was wrong and we can't stay with them,

"My name is Carlisle Cullen and I would be glad to welcome you into our Family." The man who greeted us said.

Alice ran and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Thank you!" She said as she spoke.

If we could cry I bet she would be now. Not because she sad but because she is relieved. I'm relieved too. A family. I get to me part of a Family. When Alice stopped hugging Carlisle I shook his hand.

"My name is Esme. I'm Carlisle wife." The older woman said as she gave us hugs. "Welcome to the family."

"Welcome to the family. Guess that makes us brothers. I'm Emmett." The big burly boy said as he shook my hand.

"I'm Rosalie. Nice to me you." The blonde said.

I could tell that Rosalie was not so happy to have us into the family but everyone else did. Well the last boy didn't seem to like me and Alice either. He just stood their looking at us. He kept looking at us deeply like he could read out minds.

"I'm Edward. I can read minds." He said as he walked over and shook my hand.

So he can read minds. Well I guess he knows everything about me. Probably thinks I'm a monster. That why her doesn't like me.

"I don't think your a monster." Edward said quietly.

"Thanks."

Everyone was staring at us with curiosity. Alice was smiling.

"See Jasper I told you that we would be accepted."

I just nodded my head and smiled at her."

"We only have one spared bedroom in this house. You won't mind sharing will you?" Esme asked.

"I don't mind." Alice said quirky. "Would you, Jasper."

"I don't mind either." I spoke quietly.

I'm still nervous. It is not to late for them to kick us out. They seem to be such nice people.

"Come on I'll show you the room and give you some clothes." Esme said taking Alice and my hands.

**Sorry I know it has been a while since I updated. Review make me update faster.*hint hint***

**They also make me have longer chapters. I'll try to have a new chapter my Wednesday. **


	4. Lets go Swimming

**Starting over**

** Chapter 4- Lets go swimming**

** Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Alice and I have lived with the Cullen's for the last few months now. It has been great. I'm excited that I can finally be able to learn how not to eat humans. I'm a little nervous. What if I snap the first time I try to go and walk among humans? Carlisle said that everyone has those kind of accidents and that it just happens. It took him years to perfect his skills. Alice seems to be have an easier time than I have. I guess it is because of her visions. She is lucky.

I'm glad that we are able to live here. Everyone is so nice. Even Rosalie is warmed up a bit to us being here. Alice and Rosalie like to go shopping together. Some times me an Emmett go and carry bags.

Emmett treats me just like he would treat a real brother its nice. I had a brother before I became a Vampire. I don't remember him very much. I just know I did. I think for some reason because of him I became a soldier.

Edward and I get along pretty good. He just was having trusting issues. Which I understand. Who wouldn't be able to trust two random vampires that shows up at your house asking to stay?

Esme and Carlisle treat me just like I was their son. They gave me and Alice this room, that I am sitting in now, to call my own. They have been very understanding. It's nice. I still feel out of place but it is nice.

"Hello,Jasper!" Alice said as she burst in to our room, "What are you doing?"

"I'm thinking." I responded.

"About?"

"Life so far here" I answered, "It's great."

"It is. I'm starting to feel like I belong." Alice spoke Happily,

She already feel like she is part of the family. She was just pleased with how things are going for us. It makes me happy for her to be happy,

"Jasper,lets go do something."

"What do you want to do?" I asked slightly curious.

"Lets go swim!" She answered.

"Swim? Where?"

"While I was out exploring, I found the perfect little swimming hole." Alice explained.

"Okay. When do you want to go?"

"How about now?" She suggested.

"Okay."

How could I say no to Alice. She began jumping up and down. She was really excited, I rolled my eyes. It is just a swimming hole. Alice grabbed my hand an took me outside. She let go of my hand and took off running.

"Follow me." She shouted.

After ten minute of running we came to one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen. We were on a cliff right next to a river that was going down it like a waterfall. At the bottom of the cliff their was a lake. The water was clear and sparkly. I could see small fish swimming around. Everything was so full of life.

"Well lets go swimming." Alice said.

She started to strip off her clothes. Oh my. She was just in her under garments. Don't stare. I kept telling myself this but it was so hard not to. She was gorgeous. She was perfect in Every way. Alice was beautiful. Look away, I told myself again. She is going to think I am some creep if I keep staring at her like this. I need to be a gentlemen. Oh why did she have to take off her clothes?

"Are you going to take your clothes off? Or do I have to it for you? Alice asked.

"I-I can do it." I stuttered.

"Well come on."

I starting to strip off my clothes. She was just way to comfortable with herself. I had a lot of scars. Alice knows I have scars but still I don't like to show them. When I pulled my shirt over my head I tried to get a glance at Alice to see what her reaction was. She didn't mind my scars. She didn't fine me repulsive. She is still in her cheerful mood. I'm relieved.

"Okay so are we going to jump into the lake?" I said.

"Yes. Lets jump together." She answered grabbing my hand.

"On three. Okay."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

We jumped. Alice was holding on to my hand yelling random things. I laughed. This nice. We hit the water. Alice and I sank to the bottom. We didn't let go of each other. We looked at each other under the water. Alice looked beautiful. At this moment I felt like I wanted to kiss her. I can't. I'm not good enough for Alice. She deserves some one with less emotional baggage. She probably doesn't even feel that way for me. I'm not going to do anything stupid that can ruin our friendship either.

Alice motioned for us to go up out of the water. When we reach the surface she spoke.

"Jasper, I want to tell you something."

**So what do you think? My first cliffhanger I barely got this one done on time. Sorry. Happy Thanks Giving to the people in the states. I'll try to have the next chapter up by Sunday. Hopefully Sooner. Review please and thank you.**


	5. I love you

**Starting over **

**chapter 5-I love you**

**disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Jasper, I want to tell you something."

Oh no. Did I do something. Alice, sounded really serious. I have been on my best behavior. Her feeling are calm and collected. We were just having a great time. I'm worried.

"Don't worry." Alice spoke when I didn't answer,

I started to feel calm. It seems like Alice is the emotion reader instead if the mind reader. I'll trade her.

"What is it you want to tell me, Alice." I asked finally.

"I like you."

Wait, she like me? Well, I know she like me as a friend. What does she mean by like. I already know that I love her. Does she have the same feeling as I do. I really need to stop over thinking things because I am making Alice worried. Well who wouldn't be? I am standing here staring at her, looking like a fish.

"Alice, I like you too." I assured her,

"I know. I am so glad to have a great friend like you, Jasper." Alice spoke as she gave me a hug.

I hug her back. She said friend. What was up with the whole like you thing then? I don't know. I do know that I like getting Alice hugs. I want to be more than friends. It not going to happen if I don't try and do something about it. Maybe its time for me to tell Alice how I really feel.

"Alice, I like you a little bit more than." I said nervously, " Well a whole lot more than a friend."

Alice started up at me. She was feeling confused. She a blank kind of look on her face. She was speechless. Something that rarely ever happens with Alice.

"Alice, I think you are the most prettiest, smartest, funniest, charming girl I have ever met. I was hooked by your presence the first time you said Hello. You are Amazing.." I continued.

"Oh , Jasper really?" She asked.

:"Yes. I love you." I answered.

"I love you , too."

I then grabbed her face with my hand and pulled her in for a kiss. We kissed for what seems like decades more than a few minutes. It was slow with a lot of passion. I can't believe I am able to kiss this beautiful goddess of a woman. I must be the luckiest man in the world. No, I know I am the most luckiest man in the world.

"Jasper, this has been the best day of my life." Alice said as her head rested on my shoulder.

"Mine too, love." I answered.

"I want to be with you forever." Alice told me.

"I want that to. Nothing can ever keep me from being with my little pixie flower."

"Pixie flower?" She asked lighting up the mood.

" You call me Jazzy." I retorted.

"Okay, fine. Sorry for killing the mood."

"As long as your with me my mood with never be killed and neither than yours."

"Yeah, because you can control it" Alice said.

"I won't do anything that will cause you to be in a bad mood. I promise."

"I promise the same."

* * *

**Okay I am super sorry for not updating in so long. I feel awful about it. It's just I had to get a new computer and then it took me a while to figure it out. Plus it was Christmas. Should I end the story here or just keep on going. I'm not going to post again till I get some reviews of peoples opinions. I hate when authors do this but I need feedback. So please just review. It can be just like a sentence. It all helps me out.**


	6. Consulting Emmett

**Starting Over**

**Chapter 6-Consulting Emmett**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight,**_

Alice and I have been together for a little over a year. It has been a great adventure. One whole year with my little pixie flower. She is deffiently the best thing that has ever happen to me in my miserable. I don't deserve to have such a beautiful grace like her. Without her I wouldn't of been able to get into contact with humans without killing them.

We did that a few months ago. Carlisle was very proud of how I manged. To me it wasn't really an accompolsiment. I only spent like five minutes in a small country store. Alice was so happy. She knew that I would be successful. She had a big gorgeous smile on her face. Oh how I love that smile. It makes me so happy to see it. Her whole body radiates with a happy passion. She looks like a beautiful angel that has just fallen from heaven. She is truly a divine girl.

I want to spend my immortal life with Alice. I know she wants to do the same. There has got to be something that can make it even more official that we witll me together for ever. I will ask her to marry me. How do I do it? I guess I need to get a ring. Yeah, a ring is often very helpful when prosposing to a girl. It need to be elegant. I think I will consult Esme for that part. Now, how should I actually propose? Maybe I should ask Carlisle and Emmett on how they proposed to their wives. I'm sure they can give me some insight. I'll start with Emmett.

I found Emmett in the garage fixing up a car. I asked him if he would care to go on a car ride so him and I can have some brother to brother talk. We got into one of our many cars and drove to where we are far away from our home that our family could not here what we were going to talk about.

"What is it you would like to dicuss, Brother?" Emmett asked.

"Well, I want to propose Alice." I explained to him.

"That's a big step. Are you sure that is what you want to do?" Emmett asked.

"Yes,I am sure. I was wondering if you have any advice on how I should do it.?'

"Well, I propose to Rosie, by asking her right after we got done making love for the first time. So, I don't think that will be a lot of help."

"No, not really. I was raised to believe in marriage before having any itmancy like that." I told Emmett.

"Brother, you have no idea on what you are missing. It will be the worth wait I guess." Emmett said.

"Yes, I just want everything to be perfect."

"It will be Alice will not let you to doing anything stupid." Emmett assured me.

The I relized something. Alice can see the future of any made choice. She proably know that I am going to propose. I guess that means I can't surprise her.

"Damn." I spoke out loud.

Emmett looked started. I chuckled. I guess he is in shock that it is me using that kind of language and not him.

"What do I owe the surprise of my Brother using not gentlemen language?" He asked with a smirk.

"I just relized something. Alice, has visions." I explained to him.

"Damn, Your proably wanted her to be surprise right? Emmett asked.

"Yeah, maybe I will get lucky and she hasn't look into the furture."

"You should do it tonight." Emmett said, "I'll help you get the ring."

"Okay." I said.

Wwe drove to a near by city. It is to bad that I can't consult Esme and Carlisle but am sure they we give us their blessing. Emmett is being really helpful. Maybe after we get the ring I will be able to consult Carlisle. Hopefully I will be able to survive going into a human shop with out attacking anyone. Its is a good thing that I have Emmett. He will be able to hold be back if I attemp to attack anybody. So, everyone should stay safe..

* * *

**Hello!Please review. I've had this chapter written for awhile I was just waiting for feeback. So more review means faster chapter updates. I got a message from somebody asking me to make longer chapters so I'm going to try and keep that in mind for now on. Thanks.**


	7. I got a question

**Emmett sure knows what he is doing when it comes to rings. He just waltzed straight into the jewelry shop and told the lady exactly what we needed and that money is no option. He was able to convince her to show us rings that weren't even on display because of there value. It was quite amazing, I don't want to buy any to fancy or flashy, Alice likes nice things but she also like romance. As long as I propose to her nice and sweet she will love the engagement ring and what it stands for. Alice has lovely values.**

"**So got anything in mind?" Emmett asked.**

"**I want something simple but nice." **

"**Okay. How about this?"**

**Emmett managed to find the ugliest engagement ring I have ever seen. I thought he was trying to be funny but his emotions we just serious. I just shook my head no to be polite. We continued to walk around the shop for about half an hour. There has got to me something. I finally walked over to the ugly ring and then I looked right next to it…**

"**Emmett, come here." I called over to him.**

**He walked over and said. " Told you that ring was the one."**

"**No." I laughed, "The one next to it."**

**The ring was so beautiful. It was a big diamond heart with gold leaves wrapped around it and a beautiful band. It reminded to me of what a pixie would wear. I think it is fitting because Alice is my little pixie after all. It is just perfect. I know she is going to love it. Now the only thing I am going to have to worry about it proposing.**

**I bought the ring and be and Emmett drove home. When we got there Alice, was sitting on the porch swing. She waved and grinned as we came into the drive way, I got out of the car and ran up to her. **

"**Jasper!" She shouted as I picked her up and spin her around.**

**I laughed and she giggled. I love that sound.**

"**Will you like to come with me on a walk?" I asked her.**

"**Okay, Jazzy. Where are we going?"**

"**I don't know." I answered.**

"**Guess we will just have to find out where fate takes us." She told me as she pulled me off into the forest.**

**We walked until we came to the swimming hole. The one where we first kissed. We sat on the bank and put our feet in. We sat that way for an hour. We just laughed, told stories, and soaked up being together.**

"**Alice I got a question." I said as I pulled her up on to her feet.**

"**What is it, Jazzy?" She asked curiously.**

**I got down on one knee and brought out the ring and said…**

"**Alice, you are the love of my life. Ever time I see you my heart flutter like it is filled with a thousand butterflies. You make me feel special, loved needed, and appreciated. Without you I wouldn't be who I am today. You complete me. Alice, I want to spend the rest of my life and what comes after with you. I love you Alice. My question is will you take me to be Husband?"**

**She just looked at me with her big wide eyes. He mouth was slightly open in awe. She put her hand under my chin and helped me rise up.**

"**Jasper, I would be honored to be you wife. Yes, I will marry you." She said as she pulled me into a hug.**

**I slipped the ring on to he finger and held her in my arms. She said she will me my wife this has got to be the best day of my life. I can't believe I get to marry this angel. We both let out silent sobs even though we were both as happy as we can be.**

* * *

**Hi everyone! Sorry this is super late but my computer got a virus. It sucked and I had to send it to get repaired. Thanks to **JAFFA24SAMMY15**,**Kelsey luvs jasper and alice. **Your reviews really helped. **


	8. Excited

**Starting Over **

**Chapter 8-Excited**

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight.**

"So Jazzy, I was thinking a pink wedding dress." Alice said as we were sitting on our bed looking through wedding ideas and pictures,

"You don't want white?" I asked.

"White is so plain and boring. We are not plain and boring. Pink is bright, colorful and beautiful," She explained.

"Just like you." I said touching her nose with my finger.

She smiled. That beautiful smile. She bounced up and started dancing around. I got up and dance with her. She was so excited. I can't believe that Alice is going to be my wife still, even though it has been three months since she accepted my proposal. I want everything to be perfect and it will be because no matter what we are going to get married.

"I love you, Alice." I told her.

I will love her forever and I hope she never forgets it. No matter what she will always be my perfect Angel.

"I love you, too. I am so excited for you to be my husband." She said.

"And I am excited for you to become my wife."

I grabbed her hands and twirled her around. She laughed. Oh, that beautiful laugh.

"So, do you have a certain pink dress you want to get? The sky is the limit." I asked.

"Nope. I want to be simple. I think I am going to get it custom made. With lace. I don't want anything to flamboyant."

"Well, no matter what you pick it will be beautiful because you will be wearing it." I assured her.

We decided to dance some more. We were in complete bliss when were heard a yell.

"Alice! Lets go shopping!"

It was Rosalie. Ah, she sure does have brilliant timing. Not! As soon as Alice heard this she was out of my arms and rushed down the stairs. I of course followed.

"Okay! I need a new dress. Is Esme coming?" Alice spoke.

"Yes, I am dear." Esme answered, "I need a dress too."

"I need a dress also." Rosalie said.

"I love dress shopping!" Alice squealed.

All the men in the room laughed. Its looks like Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, and I are going to have a boys day.

"Alright! Looks like its going to be a boys day." Emmett cheered.

The ladies left and us guys decided to got play some baseball. I love baseball. There is nothing better to here than the crack on the bat as you hit the ball. Well Alice's voice is the only thing that could top that.

After we were dressed to play ball we began to run to an empty meadow. As we ran Carlisle began to speak to me.

"I'm very happy for you and Alice, Son."

I loved how he called me Son it made me feel so special and wanted. It made me feel like I belong.

"Thanks, Dad. I am looking forward to the day I can call her my wife." I told.

"Have you set a date?"

"Well, I was thinking June 1st . The day Alice and I met." I explained.

"June is a beautiful month. It is a lovely time for a wedding." Carlisle said.

I nodded. We were at the meadow, Emmett was waiting impatiently.

"Enough heart to heart. Were men we don't need feelings." Emmett yelled flexing his muscles.

"Speak for yourself." Edward spoke,

Carlisle and I laughed. I loved this family so much.

* * *

**Okay so this is short. I'm sorry. I like short chapters better. I was wondering if anyone could tell me about Alice's history like the years. Same with Jasper. It would help a lot match things up and put things into place. I'm also thinking of doing a chapter of Alice POV and her having a different reason behind not having a pink dress. So please review with any ideas. Thank you.**


End file.
